Lilou & Luna: Tome 3
by JujuHermione
Summary: Ca y est, le grand jour est arrivé pour Luna! Le mariage, la lune de miel, la grossesse, l'accouchement, la transformation en vampire, suivez la suite des aventures des deux jumelles, dont le destin va tout faire basculer...
1. Prologue de l'auteur

**AVANT DE COMMENCER... PETIT PROLOGUE !**

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour Lilou et Luna, tome 3 ! Alors, déjà, vous devez vous dire : Pourquoi tome 3 ? Voilà pourquoi je vous fais un petit prologue rapide pour vous expliquer un peu tout ça !

Alors déjà je voulais vous remercier pour le succès sur le premier tome, car plus de 300 vues en deux semaines c'est juste énorme, donc merci à tous de me soutenir et de me donner envie de continuer à écrire ! Nous arrivons au deuxième point pourquoi ai-je fais le tome 3 au lieu du 2 ?

Voilà mon explication :

Déjà, je pense que tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction on vu (ou lu ou les deux) la saga Twilight ! Donc je pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe dans le film (car je me base principalement sur le film) Twilight Chapitre 4 : Révélation 1ère partie ? Et bien je me suis tout simplement dit que j'allais galérer sur ce tome-ci, donc que j'allais écrire et publier le tome 3 avant le tome 2. Ah, et oubliez le tome sur Tentation, je ne le ferais pas ! Mais par contre, je vais couper le Révélation en deux !

Mais no panic, un tome 2 sera publié, mais après le 3 !

Je publierai le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction le 6 octobre à 10h30 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, et je vous retrouve en Octobre pour le tome 3!

Je republie ce prologue le 19/09 pour vous dire MERCI! Je suis arrivé à 400 vues c'est ÉNORMISSIME! Je vais donc vous publier le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui dans l'après midi ! Le tome 3 sera un peu différent car je l'ai découper en 5 parties,et au début de chaque chapitre, le narrateur est indiqué, car les trois narrateurs sont Luna, Lilou et Edward, donc j'indique qui est le narrateur au début de chaque chapitre. Merci encore, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

 **Ciao ciao meow ! :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps !**


	2. I: Préparation

**Coucou! Comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de Lilou et Luna, Tome 3! On se retrouve à la fin! Bizouille!**

 **Partie 1:**

 **Le mariage**

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **Préparation**

 **Narrateur: Luna**

L'enfance n'est pas l'époque qui va jusqu'à un certain âge. Et à cet âge certain, l'enfant abandonne ses occupations infantiles. L'enfance est le royaume où personne ne meurt.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le onze août, et il reste deux jours avant le mariage. J'étais en direction de La Push, car j'allais passer la journée avec ma sœur, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que ça ne soit plus possible. Quand j'arrivai devant l'entrée de la réserve, elle m'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et monta dans la voiture. Nous avions décidé d'aller se promener à Seattle, en faisant attention, bien sûr. Arrivées à Seattle, nous nous garâmes, et nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs heures, en discutant. Bientôt, ces moments ensemble ne seront plus possibles, car je serais un vampire, et Lilou étant un loup garou, devra respecter le traité conclu avec les Cullen. J'avais les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser. J'allais être séparée de ma jumelle, avec qui j'avais passé toute mon enfance, et mon adolescence. Nous étions très différentes l'une de l'autre, mais nous étions aussi proches depuis notre naissance. Nous passâmes notre journée ensemble, en savourant ce moment. Désormais, chaque minute passée avec ma sœur comptait. Il fallait que je rentre de plus en plus tôt, Alice me criait dessus quand je rentrais après six heures du soir.

Elle voulait que je me couche de plus en plus tôt. Il était six-heures moins le quart. Le temps de déposer Lilou à la réserve et de rentrer, je serai forcément en retard. Lilou me rassura en me disant qu'elle allait venir saluer sa famille, car c'était la seule Quileute que les Cullen acceptaient, si l'on ne compte pas Seth et le père de Jacob. Elle me déposa et se changea en loup pour rentrer plus vite à la réserve. Il était six heures piles, et ma famille continua les préparatifs pour le mariage, tandis qu'Alice essayait de m'habituer à porter des talons aiguilles. Visiblement, c'était raté! J'avais du mal à garder l'équilibre, et depuis hier, je n'avais pas le droit de voir Edward. Même si, dans le dos d'Alice, nous nous voyions le soir. Mais ce soir, rien du tout. Le lendemain, j'eus la boule au ventre toute la journée, et Alice et Esmé essayaient de trouver une coiffure pour demain, car c'était déjà la veille du mariage. Quand une coiffure et un maquillage furent enfin trouvés, je remis mes chaussures et j'essayai de marcher avec. J'avais encore du mal à marcher, mais il y avait du progrès. Alice essayait de me rassurer, pourtant:

"Il faut seulement qu'elles se fassent!

-Ça fait trois jours que je les mets, il n'y a rien à faire! Je ne peux pas y aller pieds nus?

-Non, c'est absolument HORS DE QUESTION!

-C'est un peu trop pour moi. La robe, les chaussures, tout ça quoi...

-Mais non, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut! Demain sera vraiment parfait!" Rosalie et Emmett lui demandèrent quelque chose, j'en profitai pour regarder mon futur mari, qui regardait les préparatifs du mariage. Il avait l'air pensif. Alice se reposta devant moi et m'ordonna de manger, et d'aller me coucher. Je saluai Carlisle, Esmé, et mes frères et sœurs, puis récupéra une salade que j'avalais rapidement avant d'aller me coucher. La nuit étant tombée, je m'asseyais sur mon lit, et toucha mon alliance, des pensées pleins la tête. J'étais complètement plongée dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward vienne me rendre visite:

"Je voulais voir si le feu s'éteignait.

-Pour ma part, j'ai toujours la flamme. lui annonçais-je

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu hésites? (Il avait un air inquiet et consterné.) Tu hésites?

-J'attends depuis un siècle de vous épouser, mademoiselle Swan... "

Il avait toujours une tête inquiète.

"Mais... ?

-Je ne t'ai pas tout révéler en ce qui me concerne...

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas vierge? il sourit, puis repris son sérieux. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour m'effrayer, maintenant...

-Carlisle m'a créé, mais, quelques mois après, je me suis rebellé contre lui. Je lui en voulais d'avoir infléchi mon appétit. Pendant un moment, je suis parti vivre seul. Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de chasser. De goûter du sang humain. Tous les hommes que j'ai tués, étaient des monstres, tout comme moi...

-Ces hommes étaient tous des meurtriers. Tu as sûrement sauvé plus de vies que tu n'en as prise.

-J'ai également tenté de m'en convaincre. Mais c'était tous des êtres humains. Je les ai regardés dans les yeux, et j'ai su qui j'étais.

-Ce dont je serais moi aussi capable. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me dire tout ça, ce soir? Tu penses réellement que je ne te reverais pas de la même façon?

-Je me demandais si ça allait changer ta propre façon de te voir dans le miroir, d'ici quelques mois.

-Ça ne changera rien. Tu veux que je te dises pourquoi? Parce que tu l'as fais! Et tu devrais même en être fier. J'espère que, d'ici quelques moi, je ne verrai dans le miroir qu'une personne comme toi. Capable de courage, de sacrifices, et d'amour!" Il me prit par les hanches, et m'embrassa. Il regarda ensuite sa montre, et annonça:

"Je vais être en retard pour l'enterrement de ma vie de garçon. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'Alice sache que l'on s'est vu.

-Et, à cet enterrement? Quel est le programme?

-Rien de bien méchant. Seulement un ou deux pumas. Et peut-être quelques ours.

-Allez, vas-y avant qu'Alice ne se rende compte de ta présence!

-Je te retrouve devant l'autel. me dit-il d'une voix douce

-Je serai la fille en blanc.

-Tu es très convaincante!" Il sortit sans bruit, et je mis sous la couette. Malheureusement, la dernière nuit avant mon mariage ne se passa pas comme prévue. Mon cauchemar avait l'air de bien commencer, mais était quand même assez étrange. Déjà, tout le monde était en blanc et rouge, Edward y comprit. J'avançais seule jusqu'à Edward. Jusque-là, mes yeux étaient baissés. Quand Edward me pris par la main, je relevai les yeux, et ce que je vis faillis me tuer de peur. Devant moi se trouvaient Aro, Caius et Marcus (les Volturi), souriants. Je me retournai, et cette deuxième scène me réveilla en sursaut. Une mare de sang, puis un tas de tous les invités au mariage, morts.

 **Et voilouille pour le premier chapitre? Il vous plaît? J'espère que ce tome-ci aura autant de succès que le premier, alors, laissez votre avis dans les review, votre suggestion, votre avis, ou votre question! Je le lirais et y répondrais avec plaisir!**

 **Je vous retrouve plus tard pour la suite! Ciao ciao meow!**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	3. II: Le grand jour

**Chapitre 2:**

 **Le grand jour**

 **Narrateur: Luna**

 **Je réveillai en sursaut, pile au moment où Alice m'envoyai un SMS:**

 _"Coucou sœurette! Dès que tu es réveillée (je te réveillerai avant neuf heures si tu n'es pas levée avant) Si tu es réveillée avant, tu trouveras une tenue devant la porte de la salle de bain. Quand tu seras lavée, habilles-toi avec et rendez-vous dans l'entrée quand c'est fait! A tout à l'heure!"_

Il était huit heures et demie. Je me levai, et attrapa la tenue devant ma porte. Je pris ma trousse de toilette et je filai dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche très rapide, puis jeta un œil à la tenue qui avait été préparée par Alice. Une petite tunique gris clair, avec un legging court noir. J'enfilai le tout, et me dirigea vers l'entrée, où Alice me prit par les épaules, me servi mon petit déjeuner, et m'emmena directement dans sa chambre, où Rosalie nous attendait déjà. Je m'asseyais, très stressée, dans le même fauteuil que d'habitude, et Alice commençait à inspecter mon visage, et elle commença à me maquiller, pendant que Rosalie s'occupait de ma coiffure. Comme je m'en doutais, elle râlait sur l'état de mes cernes:

"Je croyais t'avoir dit que je te voulais radieuse!

-Désolée, j'ai fait un cauchemar... Le trac du mariage sans doute..." Quand Rosalie et Alice eurent finis de me torturer, Lilou fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était avec une robe longue mauve, elle était magnifique! Elle avait une petite boîte dans les mains, et me dit:

"Wouah, tu es magnifique Luna! J'ai un petit truc à te donner.

-Merci! Et qu'as-tu à me donner ?" Elle me tendit la petite boîte qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Je la prit et l'ouvrit pour voir son contenu. Un magnifique peigne pour cheveux était déposé au fond de la boîte. Il était décoré de saphirs bleus. Comblée, je souris à ma sœur:

gC'est magnifique! Merci Lilou!

-C'est maman qui me l'a donnée avant que l'on parte à Forks... me dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. C'est pour nous deux, mais vu que c'est toi qui te marie en premier, c'est à toi de le porter pour ton mariage!

-Merci, merci beaucoup!" Alice me prit le peigne des mains, et le mit avec ma coiffure. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'immense armoire de sa chambre.

gEt maintenant, place... à la robe! h Lilou avait l'air ravie.

Alice m'aida à enfiler ma robe, et mes chaussures. J'étais désormais prête pour un des plus beaux jours de toute ma vie. Rosalie et Lilou quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre l'endroit où se déroulera le mariage. J'étais stressée, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Alice m'aida à descendre, et me mis dans le bureau de Carlisle, qui avait été déménagé au rez-de-chaussée. J'attendis environ vingt minutes quand Carlisle me rejoignis pour le moment que je redoutais le plus dans toute cette journée. Carlisle me rassurai, il restait cinq minutes avant que la cérémonie ne commence. J'essayai de décompresser, tout allait bien se dérouler, c'est une cérémonie de mariage, pas un enterrement! Je n'avais alors aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'instant le plus important de toute ma vie venait juste de commencer. Carlisle me prit par le bras, et m'entraîna en direction de la grande arche de fleurs où Edward était déjà. Carlisle me tins fermement, car j'avais toujours du mal à marcher avec ses chaussures hautes. J'essayais cependant de sourire, de me tenir droite et de relever la tête. Je croisais pleins de visages familiers, et d'autres m'étant inconnus. Je vis Aline, Tanya, Kate et Irina, ainsi qu'Eleazar et Carmen. Tiphaine et Sadia étaient là aussi. Je continuai à avancer au bras de mon père. Heureusement le trajet était court. Edward me tendit la main, et Carlisle me confia à lui, puis parti s'asseoir. Au tout premier rang se trouvaient mes parents, mais aussi Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, et Lilou, avec Jacob, qui nous observaient. Je vis que ma sœur était en train de pleurer, j'étais moi aussi à la limite des larmes. Je me retournai vers Edward et nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Puis, monsieur Weber s'adressa à tout le monde :

"Mes chers amis, nous aujourd'hui rassemblés en ce jour bienheureux pour célébrer l'union d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, et de Luna Leony Swan !" Il s'adressa à Edward qui se tourna vers moi:

" Moi, Edward Cullen, fais de toi, Luna Swan, ma légitime épouse.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. enchaînais-je

-Dans la richesse ou la pauvreté.

-Dans la joie, ou le chagrin.

-Et je t'aimerai...

-Te chérirai...

Nous prîmes en même temps une grande aspiration, et nous dîmes en même temps:

-Tant que durera notre vie!" Mr. Weber nous demanda nos vœux, nous eûmes la même réponse:

« Je le veux. commença Edward

-Je le veux. » finis-je, en sentant les larmes couler sur mon visage. Mr. Weber nous déclara mari et femme, puis les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent avec douceur de mon visage Je fermai les yeux, et Edward commença à m'embrasser. Malgré les larmes qui m'aveuglaient, je m fefforçais d'appréhender la réalité nouvelle: l'être stupéfiant en face de moi était mien. Ses yeux dorés semblaient vouloir pleurer, eux aussi, si une telle chose avait été possible. Il se pencha vers moi, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et refermai mes mains autour de son cou.

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et adoration; j'oubliai tout: la foule, l'heure, la raison... Le baiser interrompu, je m'accrochais à lui. Ses doigts finirent par m'écarter, et il recula pour me contempler. Il souriait, visiblement rempli d'émotion. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, j'en étais sûre, je le devinais. Lui avait son regard plongé dans le miens. Le public applaudit, et Edward nous tourna en direction de nos amis et famille. Lilou était contre Jacob, souriante, mais était tout de même en larmes, tout comme moi. Ca y est, c'était officiel, j'étais mariée. J'allais enfin savoir la suite de ce dont je n'avais pas eu idée depuis ma naissance. La fête enchaina dix minutes plus tard, le temps que je sèche mes larmes et que je mette plutôt des chaussures moins hautes pour danser. Le crépuscule se reflétait sur la rivière. Des tonnes de gerbes de fleurs dégageaient leurs parfums dans les airs. Une tente aérienne avait été installée entre deux arbres, pour pouvoir danser. Tous les invités se succédèrent pour nous adresser leurs félicitations. En premier, ma sœur me serra dans ses bras. Tout comme Jacob et les autres Quileutes, elle était brûlante. Je saluai respectueusement Jacob. Puis nous vîmes Seth et le père de Jacob. Puis les Denali. Eleazar et Carmen, accompagnée des quatre sœurs (dont Aline) qui composaient leur clan, qu'ils préféraient appeler "famille". Tanya, Irina et Kate se présentèrent et nous discutâmes environ un petit quart d'heure, puis ils nous laissèrent voir les autres invités. Carlisle et Esmé me prirent dans leurs bras. C'était tellement étrange, ils étaient à la fois mes parents et mes beaux-parents ! Rosalie me prit elle aussi dans ses bras, et j'entendis Emmett dire à Edward "J'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta lune de miel!" En entendant cela, Lilou, Jacob, Edward ainsi que tous les autres Cullen se mirent à rire. La fête se déroula sans encombre, jusqu'au moment où il fallut danser. Lilou, Rosalie, Alice, Esmé et moi échangeons alors de partenaire. J'ai donc dansé avec Jacob, Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle. Evidemment j'ai aussi dansé avec Edward. Au repas, pas mal de personne prononcèrent un discours en notre amour. D'abord Emmett:

"J'aimerais que vous portiez tous un toast, à mon frère et ma sœur. Luna, j'espère que tu as assez dormis pendant dix-huit ans! Apprêtes-toi à passer beaucoup de nuits blanches! finit-il par un rire nerveux mais ironique"

Ensuite, Lilou:

"Merci à tous d'être là aujourd'hui pour le mariage de ma sœur. J'espère que vous serez heureux, et que tout se passera bien entre vous deux, Jacob et moi vous souhaitons tous nos vœux! Je m'adresse ensuite à Luna particulièrement -des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux- ma sœur que j'adore, je pense que tu sais que bientôt nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, je voudrais que tu sache que toutes ces années passées avec toi ont été merveilleuses. J'espère que tu n'en n'oublieras aucune miette, de mon côté je me souviendrais toujours de tous ces moments, et je penserais à toi pour l'éternité! Jusqu'à la mort!" Le discours de ma sœur me redonna les larmes aux yeux, mais je réussi à ravaler mes larmes. Ensuite, Esmé:

"Merci à tous d'être là, vous tous qui veillez sur Luna! Je remercie les parents, qui nous regardent sûrement depuis le ciel, d'avoir mis une personne si adorable au monde! Nous la protégerons pour l'éternité!"

Et pour finir, Edward, qui eut le mot de la fin, et qui, lui, réussit à me faire pleurer:

"Il est rare de rencontrer une personne comme Luna, à qui l'on peut dévoiler son âme. Et qui vous accepte tel que vous êtes. J'attends depuis ce qui me semble des siècles, la chance d'aller au-delà de moi-même. Quand elle est à mes côtés, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir commencer. Alors j'aimerais que vous portiez tous un toast à ma merveilleuse épouse. Jamais le temps à tes côtés, ne paraîtra assez long. Commençons par l'éternité!" Tout le monde leva son verre, puis ils trinquèrent. Le reste de la soirée se passa en dansant. Puis, vers neuf heures du soir, Alice et Lilou vinrent m'enlever pour que je m'habille plus simplement pour prendre l'avion, afin de partir en lune de miel. Edward parti lui aussi se préparer. J'enfilai une robe beige, et des chaussures noires. Je me démaquillai, puis je me coiffais plus simplement. Puis je rejoignis Edward dans le salon, puis nous sortîmes sous la foule, qui nous lançait des grains de riz. Alice m'avais mes bagages, et ils étaient déjà chargés. Je sautai dans les bras de ma mère et de mon père, qui avaient l'air très émus :

« Merci pour tout, Carlisle, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, de m'avoir adoptée. Merci, je vous considère comme mes parents !

-De rien Luna, nous aussi nous te considérons comme notre fille à part entière ! J'espère que tout se passera bien !

-Au revoir! »

Puis, je dis au revoir à Lilou, et cette fois-ci ça serait de vrais adieux :

« Lilou, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, à part merci !

-J'étais ravie d'être là ce soir ! Même quand tu seras devenue une… immortelle, je continuerai à penser à toi comme si tu étais encore humaine, encore vivante !

-Merci, Lilou !

-Amuses-toi bien avec Edward ! Adieu, Luna ! Tiens-moi quand même au courant de ce qu'il en est, d'accord ?

-Je t'enverrai des messages tous les jours si tu veux !

-Adieu !

-Adieu !» Elle rejoignit Jacob à la lisière de la forêt, puis ils mutèrent tous deux en loups. Edward me fit monter dans la voiture, et démarra.

«Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il, en souriant

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de lui répondre

-Oui, je suis prête !» Quand nous quittâmes la maison des Cullen, j'entendis Lilou, forme loup, hurler à la Lune, et je fus très émue. Le voyage commença alors…

 **Voilà, mon chapitre est terminé! J'espère que ça vous a plut! Laissez votre avis dans les review! Ciao ciao meow :3 !**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	4. III: L'Île d'Esmé

**Coucou! Comment allez-vous en ce dimanche soir? Moi j'vais moyen car comme qui dirait que je suis en dépression pour problème d'amour. Donc je me noie dans l'écriture pour aller mieux. C'est pour cela que je vous propose aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de Lilou & Luna, Tome 3! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! On se retrouve à la fin!**

 **...**

 **Partie 2:**

 **La lune de miel**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **L'île d'Esmé**

 **Narrateur: Luna**

La première étape d'aller prendre l'avion à Seattle dura environ quatre heures. Je m'étais endormie, et Edward me réveilla quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Il m'entraîna alors entre les différents terminaux. Dans les vapes, j'étais obligée de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je compris ce qu'il se passait, devant le comptoir international de notre prochain vol.

« Rio de Janeiro ? demandais-je, soudain un peu plus enthousiaste.

-C'est la deuxième étape. me dit-il en souriant »

Le trajet jusqu'en Amérique du Sud fut long mais confortable, grâce aux larges sièges de première classe et aux bras d'Edward enroulés autour de moi. Cela relevait désormais de l'exploit de dormir sans lui. Je dormis bien et longtemps et je fus parfaitement alerte. L'avion était, au crépuscule en train d'atterrir. Nous ne prîmes pas un autre avion, mais un taxi qui nous emmena dans les rues bondées et pleines de vie de Rio. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'Edward avait lancées au chauffeur, je me fis l'idée que nous allions dans un quelconque hôtel, pour reprendre des forces avant la suite de notre voyage. Mais je me trompais, notre destination se révéla être le port. Edward se dirigea vers un bateau, et je l'observai préparer celui-ci. Il sauta dedans malgré les lourds bagages dont il était chargé. Il en mit un sur le pont afin de m'aider à le rejoindre. Quand cela fut fait, et que tout fut prêt, nous nous installâmes dans le bateau et Edward nous emmena vers le large. J'étais très étonné de le voir piloter un bateau, alors qu'avant il n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour le nautisme. En même temps, il excellait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Pour autant que me souviennes, il n'avait pas grand-chose à l'est du Brésil, sauf l'Afrique. Cela n'empêcha pas mon mari de foncer droit devant. Il arborait son fameux sourire radieux, celui qui naissait toujours quand il avait une occasion de goûter à la vitesse. Ma curiosité finie par l'emporter sur ma patience :

« On ne reste pas à Rio?

-Non, on ne fait que passer!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, je finis par lui demander:

"Où allons nous, comme ça?"

-Encore un petit quart d'heure, me rassura-t-il. Cinq minutes plus tard, il me héla par-dessus le rugissement du moteur.

« Regarde, Luna! »

En scrutant longuement la pénombre, je finis par voir une forme plane qui émergeait des vagues. Nous approchions un peu plus, et ma vue se fit plus nette. Un îlot émergeait, nous saluant de ses frondaisons ; une plage étincelait sous le Soleil. Une fois avoir accosté, Edward déposa les bagages, et répondit à ma question avant même que je puisse la poser:

«Nous sommes sur l'île d'Esmé.

-L'île d'Esmé ?

-Carlisle l'a offerte à Esmé, qui a proposé de me la prêter. Au lieu de m'attraper par la main, il me prit carrément dans ses bras.

«N'es-tu pas censé attendre de franchir le seuil pour ça? dis-je en rigolant

-Je suis un homme de tradition !» dit-il, une fois m'avoir déposée sur le sol de la maison. Edward et moi devions être aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Pour ma part, j'étais tellement stressée que je n'osais même pas le regarder. Il alluma la lumière, et un gigantesque salon apparut devant moi. Comme je m'y attendais, cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'architecture et au style d'intérieur que la maison de ma famille, à Forks ! Je me dirigeais vers ce qui devait être la chambre. Je restai longtemps devant le lit, plongé dans mes pensées. Ce dont je ne me rendit pas compte, c'était qu'il faisait chaud, ce soir là, et je sentis une goutte de sueur perler sur ma nuque. Je n'entendis pas Edward derrière moi. Je sursautai lorsqu'il essuya la fine pellicule de sueur sur ma nuque.

-Désolé, dit-il, je ne savais pas que tu ne t'étais pas aperçu de ma présence.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées...

-J'ai entendu ça! dit-il en plaisantant

Je me demandais, tu es fatiguée?

-Bien au contraire, je suis au meilleur de ma forme!

-Ça te dirais d'aller te baigner ?" Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait lui passer derrière la tête, mais j'avais tellement chaud que je ne me fis pas prier:

-Bonne idée! Mais laisses-moi juste quelques minutes humaines!

-Ne soyez trop longue, madame Cullen!"

Il se dirigea vers la plage et je le vis commencer à enlever sa chemise. Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, pour récupérer ma trousse de toilette et ma valise, et je me rendis à la salle de bain, et j'ouvris ma trousse. J'en sortis ma brosse à dent, et je me dépêchai de me brosser les dents, puis les cheveux. Je me lavai ensuite le visage. Je me précipitai vers ma valise pour y récupérer un maillot de bain. Je fus surprise de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Et je commençais à paniquer car je ne trouvais pas ce que je recherchais. Je me souvins alors que j'avais fait la bêtise de laisser Alice faire mes bagages, ce que je n'aurais jamais dut faire. Je m'asseyais sur le sol, pour me calmer et essayer de réfléchir. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais y aller tel que j'étais. « Ne te dégonfle pas » me dis-je, pour me redonner du courage. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, et vis Edward de dos, dans l'eau, fixant la Lune, immobile. Je marchai sur la plage, le cœur battant la chamade, pour le rejoindre.

 **...**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaît! Je fais un coucou à tous ceux qui me lise des Etats-Unis, du Pérou et de tous les autres pays! Un coucou à tout le monde, en fait!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut! Si c'est le cas, laissez votre avis, suggestion, conseil, question... dans les review! A plus pour un prochain chapitre! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	5. IV: Amour

**Coucou everybody! Ca va? Moi comme hier! Voici aujourd'hui la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'avant je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je le ferais dorénavant :-) de mettre un disclaimer avant le chapitre. On se retrouve à la fin! Bonne lecture!**

…..

 _ **DISCLAMER**_

 _ **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

 _ **PS: Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, car il y a deux narrateurs ;)**_

...….

 **Chapitre 4:**

 **Amour**

 **Narrateurs :** **Edward** **et** _Luna_

 **Cela faisait désormais dix minutes que j'attendais Luna, qui voulait se préparer. Enfin, je l'entendais marcher sur le sable afin de me rejoindre. Enfin j'entendais ses pensées de l'endroit où je me trouvais. je l'entendis rentrer dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle m'avait rejoint. Elle était très stressée, d'après ce que j'entendais dans ses pensées.**

 **"Tu es tellement belle." luis-dis-je**

 _Il me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa._

 _"Luna, je t'ai promis qu'on essayerait. Mais si ça ne marche pas..._

 _-J'ai confiance en toi. lui répondis-je"_

 _Il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison._

 _Le lendemain, je me réveillai étrangement en forme, mais je fus surprise, la chambre était couverte de plumes. Et le lit était complètement brisé. Je me levai, pensive. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Edward me prit par derrière et me dit:_

 _"A quel point t'ai-je blessée ?_

 _-De quoi tu parles? dis-je en l'embrassant, mais il me stoppa dans mon mouvement._

 _-Non, Luna, regardes. Il releva ma manche gauche, et je vis plusieurs hématomes le long de mon avant-bras. Je fus surprise, mais je m'en fichais, personnellement._

 _-Ce n'est pas grand-chose..._

 _-Pas grand-chose contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu te faire! Attends, ce n'est pas fini!" Cette fois, il souleva tout ma manche jusqu'à mon épaule. S'y trouvait un gros hématome._

 **Luna n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Elle avait à la fois raison et à la fois tort. Si, c'était quelque chose, je l'avais blessée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'aurais pu lui infliger...**

 **"Si tu savais à quel point je regrette... dis-je en me dégageant d'elle.**

 **-Pas moi. Je me sens vraiment très bien!**

 **-Je t'en prie, arrêtes de me dire que tu vas bien!" Je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller dans notre chambre, et je m'asseyais sur le lit. Elle me suivit et reprit la parole:**

 **" Non, toi arrêtes! Ne me gâche pas ça!**

 **-Mais j'ai déjà tout gâché!**

 **-Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à voir que tu me combles de bonheur? Jusqu'à ces cinq dernières secondes. En fait, maintenant, je me sens furax!**

 **-Ça serait plus normal que tu m'en veuilles...**

 **-On savait bien que ça serait risqué! J'ai trouvé ça merveilleux. En tout cas, pour moi...**

 **-Et tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Tu penses que je n'ai pas eu de plaisir, c'est ça?**

 **-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas si c'est différent pour toi, mais, pour une humaine, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus délicieux!**

 **-La nuit dernière, fut la plus belle de toute mon existence." Je la prise et l'embrassa rapidement, car elle reprit la parole:**

 **"Tu ne me toucheras plus, désormais?" avait-elle l'air de s'inquiéter. Je levai ma main pour toucher son visage, mais elle attrapa ma main en me disant:**

 **"Tu... Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça!**

 **-Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner." dis-je pour esquiver sa question.**

 **…..**

 **Voili voilouille! Chapitre terminé! Ca vous plaît toujours? Bonne nouvelle si c'est le cas!**

 **Laissez votre avis, question(s), suggestion(s),conseil(s) dans les review! A plus pour un prochain chapitre!**

 **Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	6. V: Tout se passe normalement

**Coucou tout le monde j'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé! Moi ça a été. Voici aujourd'hui la suite de Lilou & Luna où nous avions quitté Edward et Luna sur l'île d'Esmé. Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 5:

Tout se passe normalement

Narrateur: Luna

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions sur l'île d'Esmé. Edward nous avait prévu toute une liste d'activités: rando, baignade, détente dans la maison que nous occupions, et bien d'autres choses. Aujourd'hui, je me levai en pleine forme, comme d'habitude, et me dirigeai dans la cuisine, où Edward m'avait préparer mon petit déjeuner. Nous discutâmes complices:

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de beau, aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai prévu de faire une randonnée jusqu'à la cascade, puis on va se baigner un peu, et puis pour le reste on verra.

-C'est un bon début de programme! » dis-je en terminant de déjeuner. Je partis prendre une douche, puis préparai mon sac pour la randonnée. J'enfilai des vêtements légers, sur maillot de bain (qui n'en était pas un), et une bouteille d'eau, qu' Edward avait préparé. Nous partîmes main dans la main, complices. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Edward me prit sur son dos, pour que nous arrivions plus rapidement. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés à la cascade. Edward posa nos affaires au bord de l'eau, puis me repris sur son dos pour monter tout en haut de la cascade. Il se mit au bord puis se laissa tomber du haut de la falaise jusqu'en bas, puis nous atterrîmes dans l'eau. Elle était froide mais vu la chaleur et l'humidité qui régnaient déjà sur l'île, cela me rafraîchissait d'un coup. Nous nous assîmes sur un rocher dans l'eau et Edward m'embrassa. En début d'après-midi, nous rentrâmes, et nous passâmes l'après-midi à se détendre dans le salon. Le soir, je me couchai, épuisée. Je m'endormis, et fis un rêve. Je finissais une partie d'échecs avec Edward, et à la fin, il m'embrassa. Je ne savais pas quel était la suite de mon rêve, car je me réveillai, en larmes. Edward, qui m'avais entendue, me pris dans ses bras et me dis:

"Luna, tu as fais un cauchemar?

-Non, répondis-je. C'était un rêve. Un rêve vraiment agréable...

-Alors, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que j'aimerais qu'il soit vrai...

-Raconte-le moi" me demanda-t-il

Je le pris par la nuque, et je l'embrassai. Edward venait de lire mes pensées

"Je ne peux pas recommencer, je regrette...

-Je t'en prie! essayai-je" Sans rien dire, Edward m'embrassa. C'était reparti pour une deuxième nuit...

 **Et voilà! Chapitre terminé, en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant! N'hésitez pas à me faire de votre avis, question, suggestion ou conseil dans les reviews! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	7. VI: Complicité et légendes

**Coucou tout le monde et joyeux Halloween avec un jour d'avance! En effet, je ne publierai pas demain car j'ai invité des amis pour deux jours! Bref, voici la petite suite de Lilou et Luna: Tome 3! Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude rendez-vous à la fin!**

…..

 _ **DISCLAMER**_

 _ **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

...

 **Chapitre 6:**

 **Complicité et légendes**

 **Narrateur: Edward**

Vers neuf heures du matin, j'entendis Luna se lever. Je lui servis son petit déjeuner et nous discutâmes avec le sourire:

« Au moins, l'oreiller à survécu, cette fois!

-C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron! lui répondis-je

-Je te l'avais dit! me dit-elle, en m'embrassant. C'est vraiment appétissant, je meurs de faim! reprit-elle en désignant son petit déjeuner

-Tu sais combien d'œufs tu as avalés, depuis qu'on est ici?

-Cette île m'a ouvert l'appétit, j'ai pris du ventre!

-Profite, car d'ici quelques mois, tu ne pourras plus manger! Plus de produits salés, plus de produits sucrés!

-Mais, on n'est pas obligé de le faire... tout de suite? me dit-elle

-Tu n'es plus aussi pressée?" je la regardai attentivement, puis je repris la parole:

"Jamais je n'arriverai à te comprendre! me dit-il

-Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point j'appréciai ma vie humaine!" ayant lu dans ses pensées, je me remis à sourire en lui disant:

« L'amour était la clé, en fin de compte ! Si j'avais su ça avant, ça nous aurait évité pas mal de disputes! » finis-je par dire. Et nous ne pûmes nous arrêter de rire pendant dix minutes. J'entendis un bateau accoster sur l'île.

"On aura le temps d'y revenir" la rassurais-je

Luna me regarda, inquiète. Elle avait peur, car elle ne savait pas qui arrivait

"Les personnes qui vont s'occuper du ménage." la rassurais-je en l'embrassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'accueillais Gustavo et Kaure. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail, je pris Luna dans mes bras, et je lui donnai un haut, quelle enfila. Je la reposai dans le salon, et m'asseyais sur le canapé, à ses côtés. Kaure avait tellement peur pour Luna qu'elle m'a fait tout un drame avant de se mettre au travail. Nous l'entendîmes pousser un cri en découvrant notre chambre. Luna me demanda ce qu'il se passait:

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

-Elle a peur pour toi... lui répondis-je

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es avec moi, toute seule!" dis-je en la prenant contre moi

-Mais, elle est au courant pour toi? demanda-t-elle, en souriant

-Elle à des soupçons. Tu sais, c'est une Ticuna. Leurs légendes de sa tribu parlent de démons buveurs de sang, qui s'en prennent aux belles femmes..." lui expliquais-je avant de l'embrasser. Mais nous fûmes interrompus par Kaure, qui me demandait quelque chose. Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent repartis, et Luna eut une idée, avant que je propose la mienne:

"Tu viens?" me dit-elle en me prenant par la main. Ayant compris, je la suivi. Troisième fois qu'il se passe la même chose. Deuxième fois que je ne la blesse pas. Le soir, elle s'endormit, et j'en profitai pour aller chasser.

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestions et question dans les review (comme d'hab en fait :-P) A plus et joyeux Halloween! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	8. VII: Une étrange suprise

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

…..

 _ **DISCLAMER**_

 _ **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

...

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **Une étrange surprise**

 **Narrateur: Luna**

Je me réveillai, en pleine forme, mais j'avais très mal au ventre. Et Edward n'était nulle part dans la maison. Je ne m'inquiétai pas, car je trouvai un mot de mon mari sur la table de la cuisine:

 _" Je suis allé chasser._

 _Je reviendrais avant ton réveil._

 _Edward"_

"Tu es en retard !" dis-je en souriant.

J'avais toujours mal au ventre; pensant que c'était la faim, je me dirigeai vers le frigo, et sorti de quoi petit déjeuner: Il restai du poulet, donc je le pris pour le terminer, et un jus de fruit. Cela suffira sûrement.

Je me fis chauffer mon repas, puis commença à manger.

J'avais encore plus mal au ventre qu'avant. Je pris le morceau de viande que j'étais en train de manger, et enleva la chair jusqu'à l'os. La viande y était moisie. D'un coup, j'eus tellement mal au ventre que me précipitai dans la salle de bain, et je vomis. Edward arriva à ce moment-là. Inquiet, il m'interpela:

"Luna? Ça va?

-N'entre pas, ce n'est pas la peine de voir ça..." Mais il entra quand même.

"Pour le meilleur et pour le pire? me dit-il en plaisantant

-C'est sûrement le poulet... lui expliquais-je. Tu me passes mon sac s'il te plaît?" Il s'exécuta. J'ouvris mon sac. Puis, je me mis à compter, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eus mes règles? C'était une bonne question! Je me levai et demandai à Edward:

"Combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis le mariage?

-Quatorze, pourquoi?" Je me mis à compter et recompter, il y avait un problème. La dernière fois que j'ai eu mes règles, c'était seize jours AVANT le mariage!

"Luna tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe? demanda mon mari, inquiet

-Euh, j'ai du retard... Je n'ai pas eu mes règles..." Je me dirigeai vers le miroir, et releva un peu mon haut. Mon ventre était légèrement gonflé. Je passai les mains sur cette partie suspecte. Ce n'était pas de la graisse, c'était bizarre, c'était rond et dur.

"C'est impossible... dis-je tout bas

Tu crois que ça se pourrait?" Je fus stoppée dans ma phrase par un remous dans mon ventre. C'était impossible, le seul garçon avec qui j'avais couché était un vampire! Au même moment, le téléphone d'Edward sonna. Je me précipitai dessus et décrochai. C'était Alice:

"Alice?

-Luna, tu vas bien?

-Euh, je ne suis pas sûre à cent pourcents...

-Pourquoi? Que se passe-t-il? Je viens de...

-Tu viens de quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice?

-Je te passe Carlisle!"

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, peu après, j'entendais la voix inquiète de mon père:

"Luna, qu'y-a-t-il?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je m'inquiète. Les vampires peuvent se retrouver en état de choc?

-Edward est blessé?

-Non. Je sais que ça paraît impossible, mais, Carlisle, je suis peut-être enceinte. " Je me tus car de nouveaux remous dans mon ventre me firent souffrir.

"Carlisle je te jure que ça vient de remuer dans mon ventre..." Edward me prit le téléphone des mains et le colla rapidement à son oreille. Je n'entendais pas ce que disait mon père, mais vu la tête de mon mari, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonnes nouvelles...

"Est-ce que c'est possible?"

"Que dit-il?» demandais-je

Ils se parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Edward me dit qu'il fallait que nous regagnions le continent immédiatement. Il se précipita dans la chambre et fit toutes les valises en vitesse. Nous entendîmes frapper à la porte. Edward jura, puis me dit:

"Kaure veut s'assurer que tu es vivante..." Il courut ouvrir, et je restai là, devant le miroir, touchant la chose qui se formait dans mon ventre. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ma sœur réagirait quand elle apprendra la nouvelle. Elle essayera sûrement de tuer Edward, même si c'était son frère... J'entendis des pas rapides, puis Kaure hurla des paroles en portugais dont je ne compris aucun mot. Edward se posta à l'entrée de la chambre et m'annonça:

"Son peuple a des légendes, elle a peut-être déjà vu ça..." Il répondit à Kaure en portugais, et je ne compris pas davantage de chose. Elle s'approcha de moi, et me fis un signe comme pour me demander si elle pouvait toucher mon ventre. Je hochais la tête. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, qui me semblèrent des heures, puis ne dit qu'un mot. Je ne comprenais pas le portuguais, mais ce mot ressemblait tellement à notre langue que je compris. Elle avait dit "La mort." Elle s'éclipsa en quelques secondes, et Edward prit la parole en finissant les valises:

"Je refuse que cette chose te tue. Carlisle t'en débarrassera!" Il chargea les valises dans le bateau que nous avions utilisé pour l'aller, et je pus rester seule quelques minutes. Edward avait appelé ce qui désormais partageait mon corps, une "chose"? Je me doutais qu'il était énervé, mais pas à ce point-là! Dès qu'il eut finit, je le rejoignais dans le bateau, et trois heures plus tard nous étions devant l'aéroport. Edward sortit les bagages de la voiture, et je pris son téléphone, pour appeler Rosalie. J'espérais qu'elle allait m'aider à garder mon enfant. Je tremblai en composant le numéro:

"Allô?

-Rosalie?

-Luna? Que se passe-t-il?

-Rosalie, il faut que tu m'aides...

-Expliques-moi!

-Je suis enceinte d'Edward...

-Quoi? C'est impossible!

-Et pourtant...

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! Mais où est le problème alors? Tu pleures?

-Je suis en larmes car Edward ne veut pas que je le garde...

-Calmes toi, respire. Évidemment que je vais t'aider! Je ne vais pas laisser ma petite sœur dans cette situation! Écoutes, je vais expliquer à Edward quand vous rentrerez que c'est ton choix, et que tu décides de ce que tu fais ou non. Ça te va comme cela?

-Merci, Rosalie! A demain!

-A demain! Et courage!" Je raccrochai, rassurée. Rosalie allait m'aider. Edward revint me chercher, et nous montâmes dans l'avion. Le lendemain matin, nous étions arrivés à Forks.

Une semaine plus tard, Edward avait fini par accepter mon choix. Mais je me portais de moins en moins bien... Je mangeai de moins en moins, et j'avais maigris de cinq kilos, plus mon ventre, et il se voyait. Je me doutais que je ne vivrais pas une grossesse comme les autres... Rosalie me soutenait, et j'étais très inquiète car je n'avais aucune nouvelles de ma sœur. Du moins, pour l'instant...

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	9. VIII: Retrouvailles sombres

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

…..

 _ **DISCLAMER**_

 _ **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Partie 3:**

 **La grossesse**

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **Retrouvailles sombres**

 **Narrateur: Lilou**

Comme d'habitude, je me levai, sereine. Je fis ma routine du matin, puis sortis faire un tour dans le centre de Forks. Je marchai, en pensant à ma sœur, qui devait déjà être l'un de ces sales buveurs de sang ! En parlant d'eux, je croisai Alice et Esmé, qui discutaient, inquiètes. Je couru vers elles :

«Alice! Esmé !

-Bonjour Lilou! Comment vas-tu? demanda Esmé

-Très bien! Vous avez des nouvelles de Luna ?

-Elle est tombée malade. Ils préfèrent attendre qu'elle aille mieux avant de rentrer.

-Elle est malade? C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas me prévenir dans ce genre de situations...

-Désolées, on doit rentrer, les autres doivent s'inquiéter de notre absence. A plus tard!

-Salut !»

Elles firent demi-tour, et rentrèrent à toute vitesse. Je rentrai rapidement chez moi, car Jacob venait de rentrer. Je décidai de lui parler de cela :

«Jake, j'ai croisé ma mère et ma sœur tout à l'heure.

-Et donc ? Tu leur as adressé la parole ?

-Évidemment! Ma sœur est encore en voyage de noce, mais apparemment elle est tombé malade...

-Elle va s'en remettre, ne t'en fais pas!

-Tu ne penses pas que je devrais rendre visite aux Cullen?

-Tu veux encore voir ces vampires?

-Il s'agit de ma famille, Jacob!

-C'est toi qui va t'attirer des problèmes avec Sam, pas moi !

-C'est MA FAMILLE, Jacob!

-Fais comme tu veux!» Il sortit de la maison, et me laissai, toute seule, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire. J'étais décidée, je rendrai visite à ma famille, et ce, tout de suite!

Je remis mon manteau et arrivai en voiture chez les Cullen. Carlisle vint m'ouvrir :

«Comment vas-tu, Lilou?

-C'est vrai? Elle est malade ? » J'entendis une voix faible m'appeler: «Lilou, c'est toi?» Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de ma sœur. Je m'adressai à nouveau à mon père adoptif:

«Ils sont là?

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'ils sont revenus...» En entendant cela, je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, et je rejoignis tous les autres dans le salon. Ma sœur était sur le canapé du salon, d'après ce que je voyais. Mais Rosalie se tenait devant elle. «Ne t'approche pas !» Ma sœur la rassura, puis Rosalie s'écarta pour me laisser la voir. Au premier coup d'œil je ne la reconnue pas. Elle était enveloppée d'une couverture épaisse, et elle semblait avoir maigrit de dix kilos ! Les os de son visage ressortaient sous sa peau. Ses traits étaient creusés, et elle était pâle comme un mort. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle, et commençais à lui parler :

«Tu n'as pas l'air en forme...

-Je sais, me répondit-elle en souriant, contente de te voir aussi!

-Bon, tu m'expliques le problème? » Elle demanda à Rosalie de l'aider à se lever. Elle dégagea la couverture. Ce que je vis faillit me tuer. Son ventre était énorme et couvert d'hématomes. Je me ruai vers Edward, hurlant « Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça? » Emmett me stoppa net et Carlisle m'interpella:

«On ne savait pas que c'était possible !

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Les ultrasons ne parviennent pas au sac embryonnaire. Nous avons étudié les légendes sans grand résultat. Nous savons seulement qu'il est fort, et ce développe vite.

-Moi non plus je ne vois rien. Je n'arrive pas à voir l'avenir de Luna. ajouta Alice

-Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de l'extraire de son ventre !

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, le chien-loup! m'insulta Rosalie » Esmé la ramena à l'ordre:

« Toutes ces disputes font du mal à Luna!

-C'est ce fœtus qui lui fait du mal! répondit Alice.

-Appelles le comme il faut, Alice! Le bébé! Ce n'est rien qu'un petit bébé!»

Luna se rasseyait difficilement. Tellement inquiète pour ma sœur, je hurlai presque:

«Carlisle, il faut lui enlever, tout de suite !

-NON! s'écria Luna d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, ni à aucun de vous d'ailleurs!»

Edward s'approcha de moi et me dit tout bas:

«Lilou, j'ai à te parler. Viens avec moi...» Il sortit en vitesse et je le suivis. Il sortit de chez les Cullen et marcha à l'entrée de la forêt. Toujours en colère après lui, je m'emportai:

«J'étais sûre que tu allais la détruire !

-Ce n'est pas mon choix. » nous restâmes longtemps à nous fixer sans rien dire, et je compris qu'il lisait mes pensées :

«Écoutes, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

Fâchée, je n'avais aucune envie de l'aider. Il se reprit :

« Pour elle. Tu as un lien avec elle, qui ne me concerne pas.

-Et donc ?

-Elle pense que Carlisle pourra la transformer au dernier moment. Comme il l'a fait pour moi et Esmé.

-Et tu y crois ?

-Les probabilités sont... minces. Si jamais son cœur flanche... Si jamais elle décède, tu auras le droit de me tuer.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler ?

-Tu pourrais essayer de la faire changer d'avis. Tu pourrais la maintenir en vie !

-J'y vais.

-Merci, Lilou » Sans demander mon reste, je re-rentra dans la maison, et montais à l'étage, où j'entendais ma sœur parler avec Rosalie. Je me mis devant elle et je m'agenouillais. Luna rassura Rosalie, qui nous laissa en privé :

« C'est Edward qui t'as dit de venir me parler ? me demanda-t-elle

-C'est ça. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il s'imagine que tu m'écouterais... Ça serait bizarre ! Depuis quand Rosalie est ta meilleure amie?

-Seule Rosalie me comprend...

-Dis-moi, Luna, qu'est que tu penses de ça, sincèrement ?

-Je sais que ça paraît très effrayant, mais, pour moi, ça ne l'est pas. Je vois ça comme un miracle en fait. Je sens ce petit homme !

-C'est donc un garçon plutôt remuant! Si j'avais su, j'aurais apporté des ballons bleus !

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition. Quand je l'imagine, je vois un petit garçon. Mais bon, on verra.

-Non, tu ne verras rien du tout !

-Je sais que j'y arriverais. Je me sens assez forte !

-Écoutes-moi, Luna! Cette chose est en train de te tuer!

-Tu te trompes !

-Et quand tu seras morte ? Dis-moi qui se rappellera de combien je tiens à toi, de combien Edward tiens à toi? A quoi ça nous aura servi ? Parce que je me le demande bien! Luna, ne fais pas ça. Reste en vie, d'accord?

-Lilou, ça va bien se passer. J'en suis persuadée. » Je me levai, puis me retourna pour partir d'ici, tout de suite. Luna me rappela :

«Lilou, ne t'en vas pas !

-Je sais très bien comment ça va finir ! Et je ne veux pas te voir mourir !Je ne veux pas être témoin de ça!» Je l'entendis se déplacer, pousser un cri de douleur, puis plus rien. J'étais déjà dehors. En larmes, je mutai en loup, et disparu dans la forêt. J'appelai les autres membres de la meute, qui me rejoignirent à la plage :

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-Sa grandit vite !_ disaient les uns

 _-C'est dangereux !_ disaient les autres

 _-C'est contre-nature !_

 _-Une monstruosité! Une abomination!_

 _-Et c'est sur nos terres!_

 _-On ne peut le tolérer!_

 _-Il nous faut protéger la tribu! Ce qu'ils ont engendré ne pourra contrôler sa soif ! Tous les humains seront en danger!_ expliqua Sam

 _-On est prêts ! Pas de temps à perdre!_ répliqua Leah

 _-Il nous faut le détruire avant qu'il naisse !_

 _-Et tuer Luna?_

 _-Son choix nous affecte tous!_

 _-Luna est humaine, elle doit donc avoir notre protection, comme on l'a toujours fait auparavant!_ rétorqua Jacob

 _-Quoi qu'il admette d'elle, elle va mourir! »_ répondit Leah

Je ne sus ce qu'il c'était passé après, car je me sauvai, en courant, pendant que Jacob expliquai à Sam que nous quittions la meute. Jacob me rejoignit à l'orée de notre territoire, les larmes aux yeux et accompagné de Seth !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Seth ?

-J'ai abandonné la meute ! Je refuse de lui obéir !

-Retournes-y !

-Je ne t'obéirais pas à toi aussi !

-Jacob et moi n'avons d'ordre à donner à personne d'autre que nous-même! Si un combat s'annonçait, es-tu réellement prêt à combattre tes propres frères, ainsi que ta sœur ?

-Si ce combat est à juste titre.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux ! On va aller prévenir les Cullen. » Jacob me prit par la main, et nous allâmes devant la maison où se trouvait ma pauvre Luna. Seth nous suivis, tout sourire :

« C'est cool, une meute à trois! Trois contre tout!

-Seth, si je peux te donner un conseil, ferme-la ! lui-dit Jacob »

Jacob se mit devant le balcon des Cullen, où Edward le regardait. Ils avaient beau être à 10 mètres de différence, ils s'entendaient aussi bien que s'ils étaient à 10 centimètres :

« Préparez-vous. Ils viennent pour Luna !

-Pas question qu'ils la touche !

-Je suis d'accord.

-Rentres, pour nous l'expliquer dans les détails. On vous abritera ! dit-il, puisqu'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Attends deux minutes ! » En effet, il me semblait que je venais d'entendre la voix de Leah.

« Il empestent à des lieux à la ronde!

-LEAH ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? gronda Seth

-Je ne veux pas laisser mon petit frère se faire tuer ! Tout comme je me doute, Lilou qui ne veut pas qu'on touche à sa sœur, déjà très faible!

-Lâches-moi Leah! Je sais ce que je fais !

-Si tu le sais, ça te prouve qu'il te faut une baby-sitter !

-FERMEZ-LA ! hurla Jacob. Vous deux, faites les guets, on vous aidera à survivre! Lilou, tu viens, ma belle? On va rejoindre les Cullen, ils nous abriterons !

-J'arrive, dis-je avec le sourire, avant de l'embrasser. »

Nous rentrâmes chez les Cullen, et nous leur expliquâmes la situation. Ils nous permîmes de monter voir Luna. Vu qu'il faisait nuit, elle dormait, et avait l'air encore plus maigre qu'avant. Edward était assis à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main.

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	10. IX: Souvenirs d'antan chez les Cullen

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

…..

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les personnages supplémentaires! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

...

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **Souvenirs d'antan chez les Cullen**

 **Narrateur : Lilou**

Jacob et moi rentrons chez nous pour récupérer des affaires de rechange, et nous nous installons dans la chambre que Luna et moi occupions il y a deux ans. Elle avait bien changé depuis que je suis partie vivre avec Jacob. Les deux lits avaient été remplacés par un lit double, il n'avait plus qu'un seul bureau. Sur un mur se trouvait des photos qui racontaient notre histoire. La première photo était une photo de notre naissance. Puis trois photos de nos entrées à l'école. L'école maternelle, la primaire, puis le collège. Sur une se trouvait une photo de notre famille au grand complet, quand Luna et moi venions de finir la troisième. Nous avions fait une fête. Je reconnus tout le monde. Ma mère, mon père, Adam, mon petit frère, mes cousins, cousines, grands-parents, oncles et tantes ainsi que cinq de nos amies d'autrefois. Maintenant, tout avait changé. Ma mère étant un loup-garou et mon père un vampire, nous étions déjà destinées à nous séparer, Luna et moi. Luna à attraper cette maladie. Nous avons été envoyées à Forks. Mes parents avaient été tués par les Volturi juste après notre arrivée à Forks. Et je ne l'ai su que l'année d'après ! Puis Carlisle nous a adoptées, et nous avons commencé cette nouvelle vie.

Nous avons rencontré notre nouvelle famille, et Luna s'est vite rapproché d'Edward. Les Volturi ont voulus nous voir. Nous y sommes allées avec Carlisle. Aro Volturi nous a proposé de choisir entre devenir un vampire, attendre trois mois avant d'en devenir un, ou mourir. Carlisle avait choisi d'attendre. Trois mois après, ils sont venus nous transformer mais Carlisle et Edward nous ont sauvés. J'ai rencontré Jacob et j'ai muté en loup. Puis je me suis installé chez Jacob. Nous avons eu la bataille avec les nouveaux nés. Puis Luna s'est mariée avec Edward, et maintenant ce qu'elle porte est en train de la tuer de l'intérieur. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues quand Jacob me prit par les épaules pour me demander ce que j'avais. « Rien, répondis-je. J'étais dans mes pensées, c'est tout.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

-Je repensais à tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je sois ici. Et à Luna qui souffre le martyr.

-Je sais. Je suis inquiet pour elle aussi.

-Je me dis que c'est déjà finit pour elle.

-Mais ne dis pas ça !

-Ben, si ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est alors que ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'elle est enceinte !

-Enceinte d'un vampire, si tu te rappelles bien ! C'est impossible, scientifiquement, si tu réfléchis bien.

-Oui, tu as raison !

-Sortons, avant que Leah et Seth ne s'inquiètent ! »

Nous sortîmes dehors. Il faisait nuit à présent. Leah et Seth étaient assis au bord de la rivière. Je m'installai auprès de Leah et commençai à lui parler :

« Je sais qu'ils sont là, mais je ne les entends même plus...

-J'ai aussi cessé de les entendre à l'instant où j'ai quitté la meute. C'est agréable. Lilou ? Ça te dérange que je reste avec Jacob, Seth et toi ?

-C'est que Seth et Jacob ne veulent pas de toi ici...

-Me sentir rejetée n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté pour moi... Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vous gênerais pas. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, excepter revenir vers Sam pour devenir l'ex petite amie stupide qui s'accroche à son homme ! Lilou, si tu savais combien de fois j'aurais voulu imprégner un humain, n'importe qui... Toi, tu as Jacob...

-Je comprends. Tu voudrais rompre un lien trop fort, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Bien, Jacob et Seth vont faire les guets. Tu vas avec eux ? Moi, je vais rester chez les Cullen avec ma sœur. » Elle hocha la tête d'un air très décidé. Je remontai chez les Cullen, où Luna dormais profondément. J'avais l'impression qu'en deux heures à peine, elle avait encore plus maigrit. Et j'avais raison. Edward était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, et regardait Luna dormir d'un air inquiet. Il s'adressa à moi :

« Le bébé vient de se casser une côte...

-Et Luna ?

-Pour l'instant, rien à signaler, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle avait mal, donc Carlisle lui fera une radio demain.

-D'accord... » Nous nous arrêtâmes pour regarder Luna, qui venait de changer de position. Rosalie sortie de la cuisine, où elle venait de préparer à manger pour Luna et moi. Edward me fit signe de la réveiller en douceur. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et lui parla doucement:

"Luna, il faut que tu essayes de manger un peu sœurette!

-D'accord, tu peux m'aider à me lever pour m'asseoir s'il te plaît?

-No problemo!" Je lui donnai la main, et la releva en douceur. Elle plia les jambes pour s'installer confortablement. En quelques minutes, j'avais encore l'impression qu'elle avait perdue du poids. Rosalie lui tendis une assiette à peine remplie. Elle me passa à moi aussi de quoi manger. Esmé partit apporter pour Jacob, Seth et Leah, de quoi tenir pour la nuit, ainsi que de l'eau. Luna prit une fourchette de ce que Rosalie lui avait préparée d'une main tremblante, et l'avala rapidement. Elle finit son assiette en quelques minutes, tout comme moi. Elle devait ne pas avoir mangé pendant des jours pour être affamée comme ça! Edward prit la parole pour répondre à ma question silencieuse:

"Elle n'arrive plus à avaler quoique ce soit, quoi qu'elle mange. Elle ne digère plus rien. Carlisle se demande même si ce n'est pas le bébé qui l'affaiblit autant car elle ne peut plus s'alimenter correctement…

-Ne te mets pas la rate au court bouillon pour si peu, Edward! De un, tous les bébés, humains ou non, se cassent une côte ou deux dans le ventre de leur mère. De deux, Luna digère, mais pas beaucoup, le principal est qu'elle puisse se nourrir, renchérit Rosalie.

-Rosalie, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de dire ça comme ça! Elle maigrit d'heure en heure! Regardes, en deux heures elle a dût perdre trois kilos et je te signale que ça se voit!" m'emportais-je. Elle me lança un regard noir, et débarrassa Luna de son assiette. Je l'aidais à se recoucher, je lui dis bonne nuit et alla chercher Jacob dehors pour que nous montâmes nous coucher. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je fondis en larmes. Ma propre sœur était en train de mourir devant moi! D'ailleurs, je l'entendis vomir ce qu'elle venait d'avaler il y a vingt minutes. Je sortis de ma chambre à toute vitesse pour aller voir Edward, qui aidait Luna à se recoucher. Je regardai ma sœur, puis Edward, à tour de rôle.

"Je te l'avais dit, elle ne digère plus rien… Je vais chercher Carlisle, il lui mettra une sonde pour essayer de l'alimenter par intraveineuse…

-Non, JE vais chercher Carlisle!" Je me précipitai dans l'escalier (je faillis tomber d'ailleurs) et allais chercher Carlisle dans son bureau, en larmes. Il était comme mon père, il devait sûrement pouvoir m'aider… Je frappai à la porte, tremblante:

"Entrez! me dit-il, tendu

-Carlisle…

-Oh! Lilou! Que se passe-t-il? J'étais en train de préparer mes instruments pour faire une radio à Luna, demain.

-Carlisle, tu penses pouvoir m'aider?

-Mais naturellement! Mais d'abord, assieds-toi, respire, et explique-moi pourquoi tu pleures." Je m'exécutai, et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer:

"Rosalie nous a apporter à manger, à Luna et à moi, car elle voulait essayer de faire manger Luna. Edward m'a expliqué que le bébé s'est cassé une côte, et que Luna ne pouvais plus manger. Rosalie lui a dit que c'était tout à fait normal, et elle a fait manger Luna. Dix minutes plus tard, nous avions finis, et je suis partie me coucher avec Jacob. Mais j'ai entendu Luna recracher ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Je me suis précipiter voir Edward qui m'a dit de venir te chercher pour que tu essayes de la nourrir par intraveineuse.

-D'accord. Je vais préparer ça et j'arrive. Tu pourrais dire à Esmé de monter rassurer Edward et les autres?

-Je fonce, je ne dormirais pas tant que ma sœur ne sera pas endormie!" J'interpellais Esmé, qui leva les yeux de son livre et expliquai à ses "enfants" que Luna allait être installée dans le bureau de Carlisle, et que le salon du haut serait là où Carlisle travaillerait. Edward prit Luna dans ses bras, et la descendit dans le bureau de Carlisle où tous les meubles avaient été installés en moins de dix minutes. Carlisle lui mit sa perfusion, et lui fis boire une gélule pour l'aider à s'endormir. Elle s'endormit rapidement en me tenant la main. Je lui chuchotais un "bonne nuit" et Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre:

"Essayes de dormir, Alice et Emmett veillent sur elle cette nuit. Moi, je vais continuer à faire des recherches pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Luna.

-Merci de me tenir au courant de tout!

-C'est normal, tu es ma sœur, après tout! Bonne nuit!

-A toi aussi!" Il me serra fraternellement dans ses bras, et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre, me prit une petite douche, et me mit au lit. Je n'eus aucun mal à sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **...**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	11. X: Dispute destructrice

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 10:**

 **Dispute destructrice mais découverte d'une solution**

 **Narrateur: Luna**

Je me réveillai brusquement, pas des remous qui m'arrachèrent un cri de douleur. Edward se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever :

« Carlisle est prêt. Nous allons effectuer ta radio pour vérifier si tout va bien.

-D'accord." Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, et me déposa sur le lit d'hôpital qui avait été installé. Carlisle me fit ma radio, et effectua un bilan:

"Tu as des côtes fracturées, mais aucune esquille. Aucun organe n'est touché.

-Pour l'instant... C'est en train de lui briser les os. C'est en train de te broyer de l'intérieur, Luna! Carlisle, explique-lui ce que tu m'as dit hier. Dis-le-lui... " annonça Edward

"Oui, dis-le-moi. Je peux l'entendre." il s'approcha de moi, en me parlant tout bas:

"Le fœtus est incompatible avec ton corps. Il est trop fort. Il t'empêche de t'alimenter suffisamment. Il te fait dépérir d'heure en heure. Je ne peux ni l'en empêcher ni le ralentir. A ce rythme-là ton cœur cessera de battre avant l'accouchement. Je suis désolé, Luna.

-Je vais essayer de tenir, et...

-Je te coupe tout de suite. Il y a parfois des cas où même le venin est inopérant. Tu comprends? Je suis navré." J'acquiesçai, en larmes. Carlisle quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward. Je m'adressai à lui, qui avait l'air en colère. A entendre Carlisle, ça ce comprenais. J'essayai de le rassurer, en vain:

"Edward, je n'y peux rien.

-Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas.

-Non, il te restera une partie de moi. Il ou elle aura besoin de toi.

-Me crois-tu sincèrement capable de l'aimer, ou même de le tolérer, si jamais il te tuait?

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il faut que tu acceptes ce qui est.

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! s'emporta-t-il. On devait être un couple toi et moi, tu te souviens? Mais tu as décidé toute seule de m'abandonner à jamais.

-Evidemment, si tu vois les choses comme ça...

-Je ne peux pas les voir autrement, je regrette! Parce que c'est moi qui vais te perdre. Et ça ce n'est PAS mon choix! Ca ne le sera en aucun cas!" Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule. Lilou vint me consoler, car j'étais en larmes. J'essayai de lui expliquer le plus rapidement possible:

"Edward était au bord des larmes mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, il n'a rien voulu me dire? Et toi, je te retrouve aussi en pleurs. Qu'est que vous avez tous à la fin?

-Si je te le dis, tu jures sur ma tête que tu ne me hurleras pas dessus comme Edward vient de le faire?

-Juré!

-Assieds-toi." Elle attrapa une chaise, et s'asseyait doucement près de moi et attrapa ma main.

"Expliques-moi.

-Je vais mourir dans quelques jours...

-HEIN?! Impossible! Pourquoi!? Dis-moi la raison!

-Carlisle vient de me dire que si je n'arrive toujours pas à manger suffisamment, mon cœur s'arrêtera de battre avant terme...

-Ma Luna... Ma sœur chérie..." Elle s'approcha prudemment de moi et me prit dans ses bras brûlants. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues métisses:

"Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin!

-Merci Lilou.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward s'est emporté ainsi... Il devrait te soutenir et non pas te crier dessus...

-Tu connais Edward... Il ne veut pas continuer à vivre si je suis morte. Fais quelque chose pour moi, je t'en supplie. (Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'allais lui demander une chose pareille.) Quand je ne serai plus là, je sais qu'Edward voudra aller à Volterra pour se faire étriper par les Volturi, et j'aimerais que tu l'empêche d'y aller-mes larmes s'intensifièrent. S'il veut mourir, pourrais-tu t'en charger?

-Tu me demandes... de tuer Edward quand tu ne seras plus de ce monde?

-C'est ça. C'est une de mes dernières volontés. Mais arranges-toi juste pour ne pas qu'Edward sache que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça...

-Si c'est ton désir, je le ferais.

-Merci encore Lilou." Elle me serra prudemment dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, que j'aimais ma sœur. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, depuis toujours! Et me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, et m'asseyais sur une chaise. Je n'avais plus la force de me tenir debout longtemps. Je retirai mes vêtements, et enfilai un peignoir. Lilou quitta la pièce et Rosalie la remplaça. Elle alluma l'eau de la baignoire et attendit qu'elle soit remplie. Je me levai en tremblant, et baissa une partie de mon peignoir. Mon visage était cadavérique, et je n'avais plus que la peau sur les os. Le pire était mon dos. On voyait toute ma colonne vertébrale sous ma peau. Mes côtes ressortaient elles aussi, et on pouvait toutes les distinguer les unes des autres. Je restai comme ça jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'Edward était devant la porte, et regardait mon dos, bouche bée. Rosalie ferma la porte. Et je finis de me laver. Je passais ensuite tout l'après-midi avec les autres, dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé, Lilou à mes côtés. Carlisle m'avait remit une perfusion pour essayer encore et toujours de m'alienter par intraveineuse, mais en vain. La nuit tombée, Edward s'adressa à moi, voyant que je tremblais:

"Tu as froid?" Je hochais la tête. Lilou répondit immédiatement.

"Je m'en charge." Elle s'approcha de moi pour me réchauffer. Soudain, je me relevais brusquement, car j'avais une envie urgente de vomir. Lilou me frotta le dos pour me rassurer, et Edward me tendis un seau. C'était sûr, mais mort était proche. Ma mère s'inquiétait:

"Il faut trouver un moyen de l'alimenter d'urgence..."

-Si seulement je pouvais voir le fœtus... dit Alice, inquiète. Je pourrais comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment!

Lilou devait penser à quelque chose, quand Edward s'écria:

"Lilou vient d'avoir une idée!

-Pas vraiment une idée. Un commentaire sarcastique plutôt!

-A quoi pensais-tu?" demanda Carlisle, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix. Super! Si Lilou disait vrai, je pourrais continuer à vivre pendant un peu plus longtemps de prévu.

"Qu'il avait probablement juste envie de planter ses crocs dans quelqu'un et que la seule personne qu'il peut mordre, et bien, c'est Luna!

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Mon cerveau venait de faire tilt. Mais c'est bien-sûr! J'étais enceinte d'un vampire. C'était donc logique que cet enfant veuille du sang!

-Il a soif. dis-je d'une faible voix

-Je sais ce que ça fait! commenta Carlisle.

-Si il a soif, il ne voudra pas de sang animal... rappela mon mari.

\- J'ai mis de côté un peu de O négatif pour Luna..." Alice, Jasper et Emmett quittèrent la pièce. Rosalie, Esmé, Edward, Lilou et Carlisle restèrent avec moi. Carlisle sortit de la cuisine et je me retournais pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de vider le contenu d'une poche de sang dans un verre. Lilou, qui n'avait pas compris ce que les Cullen comptaient faire, stoppa Carlisle:

"Attendez deux minutes... Vous n'allez pas l'obliger à boire ça quand même!

-C'est le moyen le plus simple de valider la théorie. expliqua mon père

-Seulement si tu acceptes, Luna. me dit mon mari

-Autant tout tenter. répondis-je d'une voix faible

-Je crois que je vais vomir..." conclue Lilou en se mettant à l'autre bout du canapé.

Edward se leva et prit le verre des mains de Carlisle. Il s'absenta quelques minutes puis revint avec un gobelet opaque fermé avec une paille.

"Ce sera peut-être plus facile à avaler." Je m'assis le plus droit possible, et pris le verre qu'Edward me tendait. Je portais la paille à ma bouche. Et aspira. Je ne savais pas trop comment décrire le goût du sang. C'était comme toucher du métal avec sa langue. Un étrange goût entre le salé et l'amer. En tout cas, j'aimais bien cela. Je retendis le gobelet à Edward, et dis:

"C'est... délicieux!" Je repris une gorgée de sang, et Carlisle s'assit à côté de moi, pour prendre mon pouls:

"Ton pouls est déjà en train d'accélérer!"

"Ça marche!" déclara Esmé, rassurée.

Je vis Lilou les larmes aux yeux, puis sortir sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Je portais une fois de plus la paille à ma bouche, et bus presque tout le contenu du gobelet. Je venais d'être sauvée in extremis de la mort.

 **...**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	12. XI: Une superbe nouvelle

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 11:**

 **Une superbe nouvelle**

 **Narrateur: Edward**

 **Depuis cinq jours, Luna allait mieux. Elle pouvait à nouveau se nourrir normalement, mais le seul problème restait le bébé. De plus, Luna et moi étions en froid depuis que je me suis énervé contre elle il y a quelques jours. Et d'après ce que j'entendais dans ses pensées et dans celles de Lilou, Luna ne vivait pas bien cette dispute. Elle pleurait souvent. Je m'en voulais de la laisse dans cet état, surtout que c'était bien réglé! Cet après-midi, quand je revins la voir pour lui donner un nouveau gobelet de sang vide, elle pleurait. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, et je confondis en excuses:**

 **"Excuses-moi de m'être emporté comme ça contre toi.**

 **-J'aurais fait pareil...**

 **-Je ne t'ai pas assez soutenue dans cette période qui doit être dure à vivre pour toi..." Je me tus pour m'attarder sur son alliance.**

 **"Le mariage... se souvenait-elle**

 **-Il paraît que c'est la première année la plus dure..." Je me tus une fois de plus car il me semblait avoir entendu une voix dans ma tête.**

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'était?**

 **-Quoi donc?**

 **-Je croyais avoir entendu..."**

 **C'était si étrange. C'était comme si j'entendais les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre que Luna, en cet instant précis...**

 **"Redis quelque chose?**

 **-Comme quoi? demanda-t-elle, surprise que je lui demande cela" C'était bizarre, j'entendis la même voix qu'il y a quelques secondes et je compris. J'étais en train d'entendre le bébé.**

 **"Il... Il aime entendre ta voix...**

 **-Tu arrives à entendre le bébé?**

 **-Dans ma tête. Il aime aussi ma voix.**

 **-Quoi? Mais… Tu entends quoi?**

 **-C'est tellement étrange… Je croyais qu'il serait comme moi, mais en fait, il te ressemble. Il est bon, et pur. Il se sent bien.**

 **-Bien sûr que tu vas bien, dit-elle en s'adressant au bébé. Bien sûr mon cœur pourquoi en serait-il autrement? Je t'aime tellement. Et là, tu entends autre chose?**

 **-Il t'aime, Luna." Nous nous tûmes et je l'embrassais. Nous étions enfin une vraie famille, unis.**

 **...**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	13. XII: Une promesse difficile à tenir

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 12:**

 **Une promesse difficile à tenir**

 **Narrateur: Lilou**

Ce que je venais de voir me dégoûtais. Je venais de voir ma sœur embrasser son vampire de mari, pendant qu'elle est enceinte! Beurk! Je croyais qu'ils étaient fâchés, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas ou plus le cas. Je redescendis à la cuisine pour préparer à ma sœur un nouveau gobelet de sang. Je m'inquiétai, car il ne restait plus qu'une poche.

"Il n'en reste plus? demandais-je à Carlisle et Esmé

-Elle pourrait accoucher demain. Il nous faudrait plus de sang pour que tout se passe bien.

-Et tu as besoin de boire, prendre des forces. Il faut qu'on parte ce soir. dit ma mère à Carlisle

-Carlisle, les ennemis c'est notre famille maintenant. Sam n'hésitera pas. Vous vous feriez massacrés!

-Emmett viendra avec nous.

-Je doute que ça suffise…

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. S'il nous reste une chance de la sauver, il faut qu'on essaye.

-Je pourrais vous accompagner, non?

-Non, reste avec ta sœur, elle a besoin de ta présence.

-Elle a son Edward, n'est-ce pas suffisant?

-Je pense que je connais assez ma fille pour savoir qu'elle a besoin de sa sœur près d'elle.

-Soit. Je reste ici. Je sais où est mon devoir."

Dès qu'ils furent partis, je sortis à mon tour. J'avais prévenu Edward que je sortais quelques minutes. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la forêt, Seth et Leah me rejoignirent.

"Seth, Leah, où est Jacob?

-Il a regagné la meute…

-Super… Merci, Jacob, tu nous as été d'une grande aide…" grommelais-je

"Nous devons muter, nous sommes beaucoup trop vulnérables…

-Ils prendraient ça pour une menace…"

"JE VEUX NEGOCIER! CA SERAIT PLUS PRATIQUE SI JE VOUS ENTENDAIS AUSSI! hurlais-je dans toute la forêt."

J'entendis une course, puis je vis Paul, Quill, Embry et Jared.

"C'est plus ton territoire, Lilou! Comment va ta famille? menaça Paul

-C'est bon, tu as finis?

-Tu rentre avec nous? ajouta Quill

-Quand j'en aurais finis ici.

-Comment ça? reprit Paul

-Je veux que Sam reprenne Leah et Seth!

-QUOI!? JAMAIS! s'écrièrent les deux cités

-Silence! les coupais-je. Je veux qu'ils soits sains et saufs, et en finir avec ce conflit. Il faut que Sam attende que ma sœur soit délivrée du problème.

-Qu'elle soit morte, c'est ça? demanda Paul, agressif

-Calme-toi Paul! lui conseilla Embry

-Dis à Sam que quand le moment sera venu, c'est moi qui tuerai cette chose. Moi seule peut le faire, tous me font confiance." J'entendis les autres membres de la meute hurler à la lune, et Paul hurla:

"TU NOUS AS PIEGES!" Avant de s'en aller en mutant en loup. Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett étaient sains et saufs. Je revint à la maison, où le ventre de ma sœur était énorme.

 **...**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	14. XIII: L'accouchement

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Partie 4:**

 **L'accouchement**

 **Chapitre 13:**

 **L'accouchement**  
 **Narrateur: Edward**

Lilou venait de rentrer dans la maison, et je l'accueillis avec un grand sourire, mais tout de même inquiet:

"Ils sont en sécurité? demanda-t-elle

-Oui.

-Bien." Elle se dirigea vers sa sœur. Rosalie et Alice lui prirent les deux mains, pour l'aider à se lever:

"Salut! Ça va Lilou?

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas moi qui porte un démon!"

"C'est très important, tu devrais lui ta décision.

-Quoi encore?

-Les prénoms qu'elle a choisis ne conviennent pas à Rosalie. expliquais-je

-Elle les déteste! approuva Luna.

-Et bien moi, je suis de ton côté, j'approuverai tout tes choix!

-Je ne les trouve pas si mal. J'ai pris le deuxième prénom d'Edward. Donc, si c'est un petit garçon, Anthony.

-Ça, ça me va, ça pourrait être pire. Mais si c'est une fille, ça sera très unique!

-J'ai juste pris un des prénoms que portait maman. Kristen.

-Kristen ?

-Bizarre, non?

-Non, ce n'est pas trop bizarre. Je trouve ça très beau. C'est unique. Très adapté à la situation. Ça me plaît." répondis-je en souriant. Luna regarda Rosalie:

"Ça lui plaît." Rosalie lui tendit le gobelet, mais il se brisa par terre. Luna se pencha pour le ramasser, mais Rosalie fut rapide qu'elle. En continua de tomber, et nous entendîmes quelque chose se fendre, puis casser. Luna venait de se briser la colonne vertébrale en deux. Elle tomba à genou, puis en arrière. Avec une rapidité inouïe, je mis ma main sous sa tête pour qu'elle ne se brise pas le crâne en tombant en arrière. Nous la portâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle, pendant qu'Alice téléphonait à celui-ci. "Rosalie, la morphine! " Elle me tendit une seringue, que j'enfonçais dans le bras de Luna. Alice nous rapporta le diagnostic de Carlisle:

"Carlisle dit que le placenta vient de se détacher. Il revient au plus vite.

-Il faut agir tout de suite. déclara Rosalie

-Attends que la morphine agisse. La mettais-je en garde

-Pas le temps, il va mourir!

-FAITE LE SORTIR! MAINTENANT! hurla Luna" Je laissai donc Rosalie récupérer le scalpel, pour ouvrir le ventre de Luna.

"Regarde-moi Luna." Lilou venait de nous aider.

Luna s'exécuta, et poussa un hurlement quand le scalpel lui découpa la peau. Rosalie leva la main, et Lilou la poussa en dehors de la pièce pour éviter une catastrophe supplémentaire. Alice la fit sortir.

"Transforme-la, Edward! dit Lilou

-Non, pas temps qu'il est là! Je dois le faire sortir avant!

-FAITES-VITE!" hurla Luna

"Reste concentrée. Fais battre ton cœur." Enfin, nous commençâmes à entendre le bébé tousser.

"IL EST EN TRAIN DE SUFFOQUER!" hurla Luna.

Je plongeai ma tête, et donna un coup de dent pour faire sortir le bébé. Nouveau cri de douleur. Un deuxième coup de dents, qui valut encore un autre cri de Luna. Je voyais le bébé. Je l'attrapais. Ca y est. Je venais de sauver ma famille. Le bébé commença à pleurer. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Luna.

"Kristen." dis-je à Luna en lui montrant le petit être humain que je tenais entre mes bras. Elle la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

"Tu es… magnifique!" lui dit-elle. On entendit un craquement, puis elle me rendit la petite. Rosalie vint la récupérer, et Luna me regarda en souriant. Son sourire s'effaça, elle poussa un dernier soupir, ses yeux bleus ciels se ternirent. Elle n'avait pas tenu le coup.

 **…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	15. XIV: En dernier recourt

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

...

 **Chapitre 14:**

 **En dernier recourt…**

 **Narrateur: Edward**

Lilou se précipita sur Luna, commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque pour essayer de la réanimer. Je sortis une énorme seringue d'un des tiroirs du bureau, et la planta droit dans le cœur de Luna.

"C'est quoi?

-Mon venin." répondis-je. Aucune réaction. Je regardais ses yeux ternes, privés de vie, qui regardaient dans le vide. Je posai ma main sur l'endroit de son cœur, et je ne sentis rien.

"Ça devrait faire effet…Oh mon Dieu, je t'en prie Luna."

-Je refuse de te tuer. Ce serait trop simple. Tu mérites de vivre avec ça sur les bras."

Lilou tint la main de sa sœur tandis que je m'activai sans doute pour rien à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Lilou sortit en larmes de la pièce, et se réfugia dehors.

"Tu n'es pas morte! Tu n'es pas morte! Reviens-moi ma Luna!

Ça va marcher. Luna, je t'en prie." Je plongeai mon visage dans son cou, et la mordue. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre, cinq et six. Espérons que sur les six morsures, elle se transforme.

"Je t'en prie. Reviens-moi mon bébé. Je t'en supplie." Après de longues minutes, j'entendis son cœur revenir à la vie. J'appelai Alice et Japser pour qu'ils viennent m'aider à combattre. Car les loups arrivaient, et il nous faut les combattre…

 **…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	16. XV: Combat et sauvetage

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 15:**

 **Combat et sauvetage**

Narrateur: **Edward** & _Lilou_

 **Nous sortîmes de la maison, en colère:**

 **"On est moins nombreux.**

 **-Beaucoup moins**

 **-Je ne les laisserais pas détruire ma famille!" Alice, Jasper et moi n'étions que trois devant la dizaine de loups qui composaient la meute Quileute.**

 _Je me levai, me rappelant que je devais tuer la chose qui venait de tuer ma sœur. Je rentrais dans la maison, et la vis, dans les bras de Rosalie. Elle avait les même yeux bleu ciel et en amandes que sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas tuer cette petite merveille. Je sortis de la maison, où le combat en les loups et les vampires était en de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Avant je passais par le bureau de Carlisle pour voir ma sœur. Je posais ma main à l'endroit où devait être son cœur, et le senti palpiter sous sa peau. Edward avait réussi! Il avait réanimé ma sœur! La seule chose que je trouvais horrible dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'Edward l'avait mordue à six endroits différents. Bizarrement ça avait marché._

 **Les loups se jetèrent sur nous. Nous nous défendions à coup de dents, de pieds ou de poings, mais ils étaient trop forts pour nous. Jusqu'à ce que Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett rappliquent pour venir nous aider. Lilou débarqua alors:**

 _ **"STOP! Si vous tuez Luna, vous tuerez toute sa famille, moi y compris!"**_ _je mutais en loup pour expliquer cela à Sam. Les loups reculèrent, et partirent en courant. Il ne manquait plus que Luna se transforme en vampire. Alice, Rosalie et moi nous occupions alors de Luna, pendant qu'Edward, Carlisle et Esmé nettoyaient la pièce et la remettait en ordre. Pour Luna, nous choisîmes une robe bleu roi. Quand a pièce fut prête, nous nous occupâmes d'elle. Nous la préparions pour sa transformation vampirique. Carlisle nettoya les blessures avec de la teinture d'iode, et nous installâmes Luna allongée, les mains sur le ventre. Nous lui ermons les yeux et nous suivions les conseils de Carlilsle "Laissez faire le temps, cela durera entre un et quatre jours." Edward nous tiendrait quotidiennement au courant des changements physiques de ma sœur._

 **…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	17. XVI: Transformation vampirique

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour la suite de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Partie 5:**

 **La transformation**

 **Chapitre 16:**

 **Transformation vampirique**

 **Narrateur: Edward**

"Elle devrait réagir…

-C'est la morphine…

-Il était peut-être trop tard…" demandais-je à mon père. Cela faisait quatre heures que Luna se transformait.

"Non, Edward. Ecoutes son cœur." dit-il en quittant la pièce. Rosalie partit la voir une dernière fois, puis me laissa seule avec elle. Je commençais à observer ses différents changements:

Jour 1: Les morsures qu'elle avait sur différentes parties du corps se refermaient les unes après les autres. Puis, son corps squelettique reprit des formes plus généreuses. Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur. Étant bruns, ils se changèrent en en châtain roux. Sa colonne vertébrale se reconstitua toute seule. Elle avait désormais une posture plus humaine. Je sortis de la pièce pour faire un bilan aux autres:

"Pour l'instant, ses os se sont reformés, et ses blessures aussi. Ses cheveux ont changés de couleur.

-Et ta fille grandit si vite…" ajouta Rosalie en me la mettant dans les bras. Elle avait les yeux bleus de Luna, mais avait plus la forme de mon visage. Ses cheveux couleur de bronze étaient déjà longs. Elle leva sa petite main la posa sur mon visage. Je vis Luna, puis moi, puis Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Kristen a un don, Edward. expliqua Rosalie." Je serrai ma fille dans mes bras. Décidément, cette petite sera spéciale jusqu'au bout!

"Que mange-t-elle?

-On a essayé de lui faire avaler de la nourriture humaine, mais elle a l'air de préférer le sang… expliqua Lilou" En entendant sa voix, Kristen voulu aller dans ses bras.

"Elle a l'air de bien t'apprécier.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué ça! dit-elle en souriant. Tu sais que tu es trop craquante toi?" dit-elle en la regardant. Elle semblait fatiguée, il devait être tard. Alors, Rosalie l'emmena se coucher, et Lilou fit de même. Je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre, et fit quelques recherches sur la famille de Luna. Lilou m'avait dit qu'elle avait réussi à prendre contact avec leur frère, Adam. Les filles avaient dix-huit ans, et leur frère seize. Je savais qu'il vivait chez sa tante, en France. Car les filles venaient de France, à la base. Cela m'occupa toute la nuit. Lilou m'avait passé l'adresse e-mail d'Adam, je passai toute la nuit à parler avec lui. Savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, ce que l'on lui a dit (car étant un humain, il n'avait pas le droit de savoir que ses parents avaient été tués par les Volturi) On lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'ils étaient morts de leurs blessures. Je lui ai donc raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pour ses deux sœurs. Luna une fois guérie, et ses parents étant décédés, mon père, Carlisle à proposer de les adopter. Luna s'est rapproché de moi très rapidement, et Lilou, de Jacob. Je lui ai dit que Luna était mariée avec moi, et qu'elle et moi avions adoptés une petite fille: Kristen. Vers deux heures du matin, il partit se coucher, mettant fin à notre conversation.

Jour 2: Vers huit heures, ma fille était réveillée, en compagnie de Rosalie et Emmett, qui la regardait joué avec une cuillère. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle demanda que je la prenne dans mes bras:

"Coucou ma chérie! Tu as bien dormis?" Comme réponse, elle mit sa main sur mon visage, comme hier, et me montra son rêve. Je vis toute la famille, puis à nouveau l'image de Luna qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire. Elle me montra longtemps cette image, comme pour me demander où elle était. Durant la nuit, elle avait changé à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle avait le visage d'un enfant d'à peu près un an pour enfant normal. Elle avait définitivement les yeux bleus angéliques de sa mère, mais me ressemblait trait pour trait au reste du visage. Ses cheveux (les miens) étaient assez longs, et faisaient de petites boucles, encadrant son visage d'ange. Je la laissai au bras de Rosalie, et me dirigea vers le bureau de Carlisle, où Luna continuait de se transformer. Au moment où je rentrai dans la pièce, son visage était en train de changer. Sa peau reprenait un tout petit peu de couleur, mais restait très pâle. Ses joues creusées redevinrent normales, et son visage de mort ressemblait désormais à celui d'un ange. J'arrivai à nouveau à pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Ce que j'y vis me donna presque les larmes aux yeux: Elle revoyait sa vie, en sens inverse:

La première fois que l'on s'est assis dans la prairie, tous les deux, le jour de son anniversaire, l'année dernière. Quand elle était enceinte, les bons moments sur l'île d'Esmé, la première nuit là-bas. Le mariage. Quand je lui ai mis la bague au doigt, dans cette même prairie. La remise des diplômes de fin d'années, le bal, lors de sa première année à Forks. Les Volturi. La toute première fois où je l'ai vue, ici, dans l'entrée. Puis, ses entrées à l'école, avec sa sœur, des moments passés avec sa famille d'antan. Les disputes avec Adam, Lilou… Et pour finir, ses deux parents, avec deux petits bébés, l'un avec les yeux bleus, et l'autre avec les yeux verts. J'entendais son cœur ralentir, encore et encore. J'ouvris la porte du bureau, et me mit à côté de son lit. Son cœur s'arrêta complètement. Il régnait chez les Cullen un silence de mort. Tout le monde attendait le réveil du dernier vampire à naître de la famille. Et c'est là qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, révélant des pupilles écarlates…

 **…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! En espérant que ça vous à plut! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	18. Epilogue: Enfin

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenus pour le dernier chapitre de Lilou et Luna, tome 3! Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **…..**

 **DISCLAMER**

 **L'œuvre ne m'appartient pas, hormis les OC! Les lieux, les dialogues et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et Summit Entertainment. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **...**

 **Epilogue:**

 **Enfin…**

 **Narrateur: Aro Volturi**

Une forte odeur humaine nous prévint qu'une de nos serviteurs humains arrivait. Elle tenait un plateau qui contenait une enveloppe:

"Carlile"

"Ça vient de Carlisle, expliquai-je à mes frères. Qui s'écrit avec un "s", chère Bianca… Il vient d'ajouter un nouveau membre à son assemblée…

-Afin d'accroître son pouvoir… conclu Caïus" Je fis signe à Démétri et Félix de l'emmener et de la tuer.

"Déficiente en grammaire, et en orthographe…" dis-je en passant la lettre de Carlisle à Marcus:

"Au moins, notre différend avec les Cullen est terminé… fit remarquer Marcus

-Terminé? Que nenni! Notre différend est bien plus profond que le sort d'une méprisable humaine…

-Et quel est-il donc? demanda Caïus

-Mon frère, je croyais que tu avais compris…

 _ **Ils ont une chose que je convoite...**_

 **…**

 **Et voilà la fin de ce livre! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir publié le tome 3 avant le 2, mais j'ai commencé l'écriture et j'ai commencé à reporter mes dialogues! Merci pour le temps que vous avez laissé pour lire cette fic! Laissez votre avis, conseil, suggestion et questions dans la partie review! A bientôt pour un prochain tome! JE VOUS ADORE ET ENCORE MERCI! Ciao ciao meow :3**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


End file.
